


【塞尔达／黄旷】治疗感冒的方法

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fever, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达传说系列 同人。>>黄昏林克 x 息吹林克。>>校园paro。保健室play。>>击鼓传花游戏。开，往沟里开。
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, TP Link/BOTW Link, Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Wolf Link/Link, 黄旷, 黄昏林克/旷野林克
Kudos: 13
Collections: 【塞尔达／黄旷】海拉鲁遛狼日记





	【塞尔达／黄旷】治疗感冒的方法

治疗感冒的方法

黄昏觉得自己的意识有点模糊。

他正躺在学校的保健室里，全身上下都在发烫。保健室的病床是简单的单人折叠床，床周围贴心地挂了一层床帘，这可不比宿舍里的上下铺舒服多少——虽然他就是在宿舍的床上因为着凉发了高烧而被送到这里来的。黄昏艰难地喘了口气，觉得自己的喉咙干渴得难受，他努力地转动脖子扫视了一圈，却没看到应该呆在这里的校医。学校的保健室在授课时间内基本不会有什么人来，像黄昏这样从来没怎么生过病的健康好学生在正常出勤时间躺在这里，也是破天荒头一回。褐发的少年感受着自己烧到晕晕乎乎的脑袋，眼前迷迷糊糊地浮现出一个熟悉的身影。

金发的少年有着天空一般的眸子，在暗夜里发出明亮的光。比他低上一个年级的恋人如同鬼魅一般，趁着夜色神不知鬼不觉地溜进他的宿舍，并在周围人规律的呼吸声中摸上了他的床。

——很好，这就是为什么自己现在、会浑身滚烫地躺在这里的原因。

黄昏咬牙切齿地在心底里怒骂自己的不争气，老实本分的学长本应阻止对方这种明目张胆地违反学校纪律的行为，奈何正处在青春期的男孩在近距离感受到对方的气息后，到底是输给了躁动的生理本能。等到体内的欲望和热度都燃烧殆尽，黄昏才抱着身上脸色潮红的少年，在荷尔蒙浓郁的味道中恍恍惚惚地回过神来。万能的海利亚，这太疯狂了，他在自己的宿舍里、在其他舍友全部在场的情况下，都做了些什么啊。褐发的少年冒了一身的汗，很难说是因为激烈的情欲，还是被自己这出格的行为给吓出来的。木质床板的隔音效果并不怎么好，黄昏一晚上都缩在床角辗转反侧无法入眠，担忧着第二天醒来要怎么向自己宿舍里的人解释。他不确定有没有人注意到那些诡异的响动，但负罪感让老实的好学生无法将自己荒唐的举动当作什么都没发生。  
索性第二天一早，纠结了整整一晚上的人就不用再头痛这个令他感到无比羞耻的问题了——他因为出汗，又赤身裸体地躺了一夜，光荣地在太阳升起来的时候发起了高烧，被身边的人二话不说扛着肩膀就丢进了保健室。

黄昏想他肯定是烧糊涂了，不然怎么会看到眼前的模糊身影居然贴了过来，并给他递上了一杯水呢？褐发的病人遵循着本能伸出手，想要接过那杯能够缓解喉咙干渴的液体，却不知对方想了些什么，在自己的手指胡乱挥舞了几下就要碰到杯壁的时候，将递到嘴边的水杯又收了回去。  
还没等黄昏来得及生气，面前的人便将杯子里的水一仰头全部灌入了口中。褐发的人眼睁睁看着少年抬起一只手，将垂落在身前长长的鬓发撩到耳后，随即俯下身，用含满液体的唇角堵了上来。  
这大概是对方第一次尝试亲自用自己的嘴来喂病人喝水，黄昏在对方心血来潮的举动下被动地吞咽着嘴里温热的液体——其中有一半由于对方过于心急，从嘴角溢了出来，顺着下巴的线条滴落在肩上。好不容易将水全部送进喉咙之后，高烧的病人非但没有觉得自己的干渴得到缓解，反而被面前人借着喂水的机会探入自己口中的舌尖挑逗得更加难耐。黄昏强迫自己用舌头将对方不老实的小舌推了出去，他抬起胳膊抹了把下巴上的水渍，干咳两声后习惯性地皱起了眉，

“咳、……息吹你、咳咳……为什么没去上课？”

被叫了名字的人闻言不爽地撇了一下嘴角，真不愧是纪律委员，一开口就是这么令人扫兴的说教。常年逃课的人放弃了将杯子里剩下的水用舌头怼进对方口中的念头，金发的小个子少年在床前站了一会儿，盯着对方被水打湿的前襟若有所思地转了下眼睛。  
如果此刻黄昏能够看清眼前息吹的表情，他一定会条件反射地从保健室的床上蹦下来——那是他的这位不让人省心的恋人，在搞出别出心裁的恶作剧之前最常露出的神情。可惜高烧的病人没有精力去注意到这点，尽责的纪律委员还在纠结他的后辈在出勤时间内出现在这里的问题，冷不防被对方爬上床来的举动吓了一跳。

本应是单人的病床被两个人的重量压得“咯吱”一声轻响。金发的少年随手拉过了床头的帘子，他在进来之前，甚至还细心地锁上了保健室的门。息吹跨坐在黄昏的身上，两三下便将自己扒得一干二净，导致对方躺在保健室里的罪魁祸首在身下人目瞪口呆的注视下，轻而易举地扯开了对方的领口，露出了少年因紧张而微微收紧的腹部肌肉——由于清早的匆忙，黄昏只来得及给自己胡乱套了件单薄的睡衣——那下面什么也没穿。  
息吹调侃似的吹了声口哨，他眯着眼睛低下头，将嘴唇刻意凑去了对方烧得通红的长耳尖，

“前辈，听说做些运动多出点汗的话，可以退烧……要不要试试看？”

……这句话从对方嘴里说出来，怎么想都不会是什么正经运动。褐发的病人从巨大的冲击中回过神来，下意识地就要摇头拒绝，然而还未等他开口，他身上的人便眼疾手快地一把扒下了他的裤子。黄昏有些崩溃地发现，他的身体显然没有从昨晚的事情中得到教训，下身不知何时挺立起来的性器精神地探出头来，和面前的少年面对面打了个招呼。  
年长的人听见骑在自己身上的后辈发出了一声心情很好的轻笑，他抬起一只手捂住了脸，以生病提不起力气这种心虚的理由说服了自己，任由对方握住了他裸露在外的硬挺，躺在床上彻底放弃了思考。

黄昏很快就对自己屈服于欲望的决定感到了后悔。趴在他身上的人技巧娴熟，多次的磨合让对方几乎掌握了他全部的弱点。少年的手指调皮地按压着他最为敏感的头部褶皱，在凸出的青筋上划着圈，不到几下就轻易地将正在生病的人逼近了高潮。黄昏因为连续的快感向上弹动了几下身子，身下的动作却在他将要射出来的前一秒停了下来。褐发的人不满地睁开了双眼，无法射精的焦躁终于让他战胜了自己无聊的羞耻心。眼看着对方有想要坐上来自己开动的趋势，黄昏迅速扯住对方的腰，用力一拽，将重心不稳的少年反手压在了自己的身下。

“需要运动出汗的人，好像是我吧……嗯？”  
“前、前辈……”

……糟糕，好像玩过头了。

息吹躺在狭窄的单人床上，喉头因为紧张而快速地颤动了一下。对方英俊的面孔直直贴在自己面前，脸颊上还带着因为发热和情潮而产生的红晕，漂亮的蓝色眼瞳被欲望熏陶成慑人心魄的深蓝，此刻正一眨不眨、直勾勾地盯着他。这太犯规了。息吹像被什么东西魇住了似的，下意识地张了张嘴角——那样子看起来就像是在索吻，然后金发的少年便如他所愿，被身上的人毫不客气地吻了个满满当当。

身为较为年长的那个，黄昏到底维持了那么点理智，没有重蹈昨晚的覆辙。他慢条斯理地伸出手指探入对方身下，将自家恋人对自己所做的恶作剧悉数奉还在了对方的身上。黄昏吮吻着眼前人青涩的喉结，用比常人锋利一些的犬齿在上面细细地磨着，留下独属于自己的记号。最终，在少年刻意压低的、染着情欲的叫喊声中，褐发的病人如愿以偿地射了出来。黄昏在对方毫无威力的瞪视下有条不紊地清理干净现场，又将比他矮了一个头的少年动作轻松地用保健室里的毛毯裹成了一个球，随即心情愉快地抱起对方，头也不回地回去了宿舍。

——也许对方是对的，多运动出出汗，的确有利于发烧的病人恢复健康。

黄昏神清气爽地想。唯一不幸的是，校园里品学兼优的好学生似乎忘记了，感冒是很容易通过亲密接触来相互传染的。

这之后，校园小霸王因为原因不明的重感冒，老老实实地在床上躺了一个星期，让受他祸害颇深的纪律委员，心情复杂地陪在一旁松了口气。

END


End file.
